Episode 4 (1997 Anime)
is the fourth episode in the Berserk series. The episode adapts the episode 0P and the last two-thirds of the episode 0J to the first half of the episode 0K, with some elements of the episode 0H and episode 0I from the manga. Overview Three years pass as Guts and the Falcons gain in skill. In a flashback, Guts is shown being raised by his adoptive father Gambino. He teaches him to be a warrior, but one night he tries to kill Guts because he blames him for his lover's death. Guts did not mean to intentionally harm his angered father; however, Guts kills him. Summary Daybreak has arrived over the castle, and most of the Band of the Falcon are still sleeping after the party from the previous night. Guts is shown overlooking the landscape from the same cropping in the castle that he was last night (before Pippin forcibly carried him to the party). He is still holding his sword while leaning against the castle. Just then, Judeau calls out to Guts and jokingly asks if he's still "gossiping with the birds". Taking a seat on a stone hedge opposite to Guts, he asks the latter what he thinks about the Falcons and if he likes it here. The young mercenary says that he's not sure since he can't find a way to describe the atmosphere in the band. According to him, most mercenary bands consist of violent hoodlums and men with dark pasts. At the same time, however, Guts feels that something feels different about the Falcons. Judeau thinks about this and then states that he never thought about it like that before. He smiles and concludes that the "different" feeling may be due to Griffith since everyone sincerely admires him and expect great things to come from staying with him. Of course, it's still a kill or be killed type of lifestyle, since the Falcons take place in bloody battles everyday, but Judeau states that they feel like they can still live and be happy as long as they stay a part of the band. Pondering this for a bit, Guts changes the subject by asking Judeau what kind of man Griffith really is, but in truth, Judeau can't give a reason. Annoyed, Guts prepares to say something, but Judeau calms him before asking Guts to hear him out. In his own words, "I think that Griffith really believes in something; beyond battle, beyond victory. Now, it's probably not something he'll ever realize in his life, but I do know that Griffith truly believes." Confused, Guts asks what he means, at which Judeau replies with a smile "In everything." Remaining silent, Guts can't seem to make sense of what it all means, but soon Casca walks up halfway and calls to the former, saying that Griffith wants to speak with him. Bidding Judeau farewell, Guts is about to head down until Judeau calls him. Turning to face Judeau, he finds the former smirking saying that he thinks that he'll fit into the band just fine. Guts gives no reply to this as he walks down the stairs. Walking around a bit, Guts eventually finds Griffith in front of a well. He's naked and cleaning himself with the well's water. Turning to Guts, Griffith asks the former if he cares to join him, since "This is the best way of waking up." Filling the bucket with water again, he insists that Guts joins him, and readies the bucket at him. Guts tries to refuse, telling Griffith that they're not kids, but he finds himself soaked as soon as those words leave his mouth. Soon the two are refilling their buckets and playfully splashing one another, not noticing Judeau watching them from above. He's glad to see that despite it being early, things are already looking up. Exhausted, the two are panting from their "hell of an exercise", as Griffith puts it. Just as he says this, Guts uses his bucket (still full of water) and dumps it on the former, which seemingly annoys him. Guts snickers and tells him that they're now even. After staring for a moment, Griffith bursts into laughter and admits defeat, complementing Guts on how stubborn he is. Guts is now staring at the strange necklace that Griffith's wearing. Griffith reveals to him that he received it from an old fortune teller many years ago. It's called a Beherit, also known as the "Egg of the King", and whoever owns it is destined to rule the world in exchange for their own flesh and blood. Guts is unable to understand, so Griffith tosses it to him for a better look. Upon examining the Beherit, one of its "eyes" appears to open, which shocks and terrifies Guts. An unfazed Griffith goes on about how he doesn't know how it's supposed to work and how the object appears to be alive. To Guts, it's just creepy. Smirking, Griffith jokingly tells his new soldier to "Be afraid!" Changing the subject, Guts asks Griffith why he came back to save him during the raid the other night since it wasn't something that someone like Griffith would normally do. The white-haired man brushes it off by saying that he wasn't going to lose someone of Guts' caliber in such a minor battle. Standing up, Griffith looks towards the skies and tells Guts that the band has only taken the first step. The Falcons and all the battles they fight are only the outsets to Griffith and soon it will be time to have greatness and accomplish their dream, and therefore they must risk their lives in order to achieve it. Turning to Guts, Griffith states "I will have my own kingdom. You will fight for me, and I will also choose the place that you will die for me." Later, the Band of the Falcon is overlooking a field and about to head into battle. Thinking to himself, Guts reflects on Griffith's declaration of getting his own kingdom. He can't understand how the Falcon leader plans to achieve this lofty goal since Griffith is not a knight, let alone a noble or royalty. At best Griffith is only the commander of a mercenary band consisting of only several hundred soldiers, yet the way he talked about obtaining a kingdom made it seem like he had a right to claim it. Meanwhile, Griffith delegates his orders to the Falcons, stating that the first unit will lead the attack while the second and third units will cover the flanks. He orders the first unit to advance, which includes Guts, and they do so, charging into battle. As they charge, Guts thinks back to his childhood, asking himself about what he's been doing for the past four years. Next Episode Preview Characters in Order of Appearance Category:Episodes (1997 Anime) Category:Anime